Pizza and Donuts
by rose in the snow
Summary: The Fresh Pretty Cure go to New York City to find Setsuna's dad. They find out that her dad is Master Splinter and she has four teenage turtle brothers that they have turned human. They are also being hunted by Kraang and Shredder. Will Setsuna regret trying to find her father?
1. Chapter 1

TMNTXFresh Chapter 1

"Setsuna, do you think the donuts in New York will be good?" Love asked Setsuna.

"Probably but if they're not then we can get more as soon as we get back." Setsuna and her three best friends were flying to New York City to visit Setsuna's father. "Soular and Westar are coming in on a later flight, right?"

"Yeah, they are suppose to land at 8:10 pm," said Buki. Miki looked at her watch.

"That is three hours from now. What do you think your dad will say when you tell him that you are his daughter?" Miki asked.

"I don't know. Mom told me that he is probably going to be very surprised." Setsuna thought, "_Actually she told me that he probably thought that I was dead so he is going to be really surprised." _

"Do you think that you have any brothers or sisters?" Buki asked.

"I don't know," said Setsuna. "I never really thought about it."

The flight attendant came on to the speaker and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, we are beginning our decent into New York City."


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT X Fresh Chapter 2

Miki was standing near the baggage carousel waiting for her luggage. The others were standing in front of a map looking for an address. Setsuna had memorized the address but there was something strange about it. She had received a letter for her 18th birthday that had her dad's address on it. The address was strange because it only said a street address and not a house number. They found the street and decided to have dinner at a noodle shop nearby before trying to find Setsuna's dad.

Miki came over to them and asked, "Ready?"

"Yeah," they replied and nodded their heads. They walked outside and to hail a taxi. The taxis were driving by so fast they barely slowed down to pick up other people.

"I guess we'll walk," said Miki. They began to walk to the noodle shop. They walked for a few minutes taking in New York City.

"I feel like we're being followed," Buki whispered to Setsuna.

"Me too," Setsuna replied.

The precure turned around as Love whispered, "Run!"


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT X Fresh Chapter 3

They were being followed by a group of men in black tuxedos. They all carried laser blasters aimed at the precure. "How are we going to lose them?" Miki asked. Setsuna spotted a side street with an open manhole cover.

"Let's go down there," said Setsuna pointing to the opened manhole cover.

"Are you sure?" Buki asked.

Setsuna nodded. "If they follow us we can transform down there. Plus it's easier to lose them in the tunnels of the sewers."

"Okay," they replied. They reached the sewer. Love jumped in first followed by Buki then Setsuna and finally Miki. Miki closed the manhole cover so they wouldn't be followed.

"Let's transform," Love said.

"Change-e! Pretty Cure! Beat-o up!"

"Cure Peach!"

"Cure Berry!"

"Cure Pine!"

"Cure Passion!"

"Fresh Precure!"

"You are the people that Kraang has been trying to find. Stop and surrender to Kraang."

"Never," said Buki.

"There's a light this way," Setsuna said pointing to one of the tunnels.

"Let's go," said Love. They began to run down the tunnel. Setsuna pulled out her passion harp. They came to a clearing. They finally turned around and saw a huge metal ship following behind them. It was being controlled by two brains with faces. Setsuna decided to try and attack it.

"Precure Happiness Hurricane!" She cried. It reflected back. "It didn't work?" Setsuna asked confused.

"Setsuna, let's try to do lucky clover grand finale," Love cried.

"Ok." The Precure did the attack and it worked. As the attack finished there was a bright light around them. The ship exploded and the Precure turned around. Standing there were four boys and a girl. They were all about the same age as the Precure. There was also a man who was about forty years old. Setsuna's face lit up as she ran to the man. "Daddy!" She cried and gave him a hug.

"Daddy?" Everyone else asked surprised.

Setsuna turned to everyone and said, "This is my dad, Hamato Yoshi."


	4. Chapter 4

TMNTXFresh Chapter 4

Everyone was confused including Splinter.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes," Setsuna said with the nod of her head. "Mom told me that my father was Hamato Yoshi. You're exactly like she described." Splinter looked down at his hand. He counted his fingers to make sure. There were five on each hand like any normal person. Splinter looked over at the Turtles. Well what were the Turtles, now they were normal teenage boys and were talking to the precure. Splinter turned to the girl who said she was his daughter.

"Do you have a mirror?"

"I don't but I think that Miki does."

She turned to one of her friends, "Miki you have a mirror, right?"

Miki turned to her and said, "Yeah but it's only a hand mirror."

"That's fine," said Splinter. Miki walked over to her luggage and pulled out a mirror. Splinter's daughter walked over to her and grabbed the mirror and came over to Splinter. Splinter took the mirror and looked at his reflection. He was human again. His daughter had walked over to the Precure's luggage to open them up so they could dry. He thought to himself, 'She does look a lot like Miwa. But how did she survive? How did she find me? How did she change my sons and me?'

Mikey looked at splinter and exclaimed, "Whoa look at Sensei!" The Turtles and April turned to look at Splinter. They ran over to him to look at him closer. They stood behind him. They looked at themselves in the mirror. They jumped back in surprise. Then they looked in the mirror again.

"That's us?" Leo asked.

"Yes," said April. Staring back at them were four human faces. Leo had shoulder length smooth navy blue hair with bangs that nearly fell into his sea blue eyes. He also had a light tan. Donnie had smooth chin length light purple hair. He also wore a pair of black rectangular glasses that framed his dark red eyes. He ran his tongue over his teeth and found the gap in his front teeth. Raph had waist length choppy dark red hair pulled back into a pony tail. His bright green eyes shone under his choppy bangs. Raph also had a lightning bolt tattoo on his left shoulder. Mikey had sky blue eyes, freckles and spiky orange hair. He also had a small single silver hoop piercing in each ear. They all wore sleeveless t-shirts, brown baggy jeans and brown sneakers.

"Whoa dudes look at us," Mikey said pointing to their reflection. Raph looked up with a frown on his face. He grabbed one of his sai and threw it at Setsuna's hand.

"Watch out Setsuna!" Love cried. Miki, Buki, and Love tried to reach the sai but they couldn't. Setsuna saw it coming and pictured where it would land and stepped over two steps. The sai hit exactly where Setsuna's hand had been a second ago.

"Raphael. Don't hit your sister."

"She is your daughter?" April asked.

"Yes, only my daughter could block a shot like that from my son." Setsuna smiled a soft smile.

Donnie asked, "How did you do this to us?"

"Why did you do this?" Raph said with a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't see what we looked liked before."

"What did you look like before?" Love asked. The turtles looked at each other.

"You can tell us but first can we have something to eat?" Miki asked. "We haven't eaten since lunch."

"Michelangelo can you get them something to eat?"

"Sure sensei."

Leo responded, "We were turtles and Sensei was a rat." They waited for the Precure to be surprised by this. They weren't that surprised. "It's kind of a long story."

"It's okay," said Setsuna walking over to Leo, "We have a long story to tell too." The Precure went and sat down in front of the TV.

"Setsuna, shouldn't we detransform?" Buki asked.

"I guess we should." The girls detransformed.

"When Mikey comes back we can all introduce ourselves," Donnie said sitting down on the couch next to Miki. April sat down on his other side. Leo sat down in between Love and Buki. Splinter and Raph were still standing up. Splinter grabbed Raph's ear and pulled him into Donnie's lab.

"Try to be nice to your sister. You two must have a good relationship because some day you two will need each other. Plus if you don't then you will have to practice training without weapons for a week."

"Yes, Sensei," He said with a sigh. They went back out into the living room. Mikey had already come back in and was sitting in between Buki and Miki. Everyone was eating pizza that Mikey had brought from the kitchen. Splinter sat down next to Setsuna. Raph sighed and sat down in between Setsuna and Love.

Setsuna started, "These are my friends Love, Miki and Buki and I'm Setsuna. Mom told me that originally you guys called me Miwa but she changed it to Setsuna after...," she trailed off, "... but you can call me Miwa if you want."

Splinter replied, "No, your name is Setsuna not Miwa now. Everyone in your life calls you Setsuna so that's what we'll call you. These are my sons, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and this is April."

Leo said, "But you guys can call us Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Raph." The Precure smiled warmly at all of them and said hello.

"Where should we start with our life story?" Splinter asked.

Setsuna said, "How about we start the day I was born."

"Your mom and I were nervous about my friend Saki, who is now Shredder; because he and I had just the biggest fight we ever had and were not longer friends. Lately he had been so jealous. As soon as you were born the doctor took you to make sure you were healthy. We knew that they had to do this. We waited a couple of minutes when the doctor came in and told us that there was something wrong. After that he left, your mom wanted me to find you she told me that was scared about you. I asked her if she was going to be ok and she said yes. I raced to the nursery. I couldn't find you so I went back up to the room afraid that Saki had found you. just as I entered the room I saw your mom with you and I forgot all about my fear. I walked over to your mom and looked at you and her. You were sleeping and your mom had a peaceful smile on her face. She looked up at me and whispered the doctor just brought her in. She handed you to me and showed me how to hold you. I totally forgot about my fight with Saki and what the doctor said. The next thing I knew you had grabbed my finger tightly in your fist. I winced because I didn't expect your grip to be that strong. Your mom laughed and said she is just a little ninja like you. I couldn't help but laugh. You opened your eyes. I stopped and looked down; afraid that I had woken you up. You looked up at me and smiled a small smile. Your mom and I smiled along with you. The next six months were some of the best months of my life. One night after you turned six months old, you woke up in the middle of the night crying. Your mom got up to try to get you to calm down but no matter what she tried she couldn't get you to calm down. I was going to go help but I heard a knock at the door. I went and answered the door. Standing there was my former friend Saki. He was yelling at me for no good reason. He began to attack me. I had to protect your mom and you. At one point during the fighter Shredder had sliced a candle and made it fall to the floor. It caught the whole house on fire. The whole roof began to collapse and landed on me. I was trapped. He walked away. I pulled the wood off and went into the woods near the house. Later the fire department appeared. I assumed that a neighbor had seen the fire and had called them. I watched them search the house and they found nothing. I assumed that you and your mom had died. I couldn't deal with the sadness of your deaths. So I moved to New York and went to the pet store. I bought four turtles when I left the store I saw a strange man walking down an alley. I followed him and he attacked me. This strange glowing liquid spilled on me and my four turtles. It turned me into a rat and my four turtles..."

"Became us," said Mikey.

"Usually your brothers are turtles but they can talk and fight like anyone." Splinter stood up. "I'm sorry but I need to go train with April now."

"Ok," they said. Splinter and April walked over to the other room to train. The Turtles and the Precure were left alone.

Leo looked at the TV. "Oh I forgot it's almost 8 o'clock."

"Shoot," Buki and Miki said as they jumped off the couch. "What is the quickest way to get to the airport?" Donnie pointed one direction. "Thanks," they said with a wave and a smile as they raced to the airport.

"See, Leo they didn't want to watch Space Heroes either," Raph said.

"No," said Love, "They had to go get Soular and Westar who are two more friends of ours. They are also Buki and Miki's boyfriends."

Leo turned to Setsuna and asked, "I was wondering how did you dodge Raph's attack?" Donnie said, "Yeah and what were you fighting when you came in?"

"Well when we left the airport Buki and I thought we were being followed so we turned around and saw these guys in suits with laser blasters."

Love said, "They chased us until Setsuna noticed this open manhole." The Turtles turned to Mikey.

"Did you forget to close that manhole?" Donnie asked him.

"I guess so," Mikey said.

"Well thank you," said Love with a smile.

Setsuna smiled and said, "If Mikey hadn't done that then we would never had met any of you."

Mikey replied, "Yeah, we are pretty awesome."

"Well we came down the manhole and then this ship was following us," said Setsuna. "It was being controlled by two brains."

"How did Kraang know about you?" Donnie asked concerned.

"Did they say anything to you?" Leo asked.

Love replied, "They said 'You are the people that Kraang has been trying to find. Stop and surrender to Kraang' the Turtles stared at them unsure what to say.

"Whoa you guys escaped Kraang robots and destroyed a Kraang ship while turning us human," Mikey said. "That's awesome."

"But now they know where the lair is!" Donnie yelled at Mikey.

"I'm sorry," said Setsuna looking down at her hands.

"It's not your fault," Leo said gently reaching out his hand to hold hers. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Thank you Leo."

"Well I think it is your fault," said Raph. Love stood up with a frown on her face and stared at Raph.

"It's not Setsuna's fault. She didn't know that there was a lair down here," Love said standing in front of Raph.

"You want to fight?" Raph said with a smile.

"Wouldn't that be unfair because this is the first time you would be fighting with five fingers instead of three?"

"Take on me and Donnie then," said Raph.

Donnie shook his head. "I need to talk to Setsuna."

"Well how about Mikey or Leo?"

"No thanks," said Mikey "I don't want to get beaten up."

Leo shook his head. "It's almost time to leave and I don't want to waste all my energy on fighting people who are nice."

"Fine," said Raph, "We'll have a one on one fight."

"Ok," said Love "But I want no weapons."

"Why? That's the best part."

"I just want to fight without weapons Ok?"

"Fine," said Raph. Love transformed.

"Cure Peach!"

"What did you do that for?"

"So we can fight."

Setsuna sighed and said, "I guess I should transform too so when this fight gets out of hand I'll be ready to stop it.

She transformed and cried, "Cure Passion!" Setsuna swung up on one of the branches of the tree. She sat back against the trunk of the tree. Raph ran at Love as she jumped up and landed behind him. She jumped and tried to kick Raph in knees. Raph punched Love's face. Before he made contact she dodged it. She spun and kicked Raph so he flew and landed in the tree facing away from Setsuna. He turned around so he was facing toward Setsuna. As he turned around the branch began to crack. Setsuna heard the branch beginning to break. She called, "Raph!" as he looked over at her. She reached out her hand to grab Raph before he fell to the ground. She could nearly grab his hand when the branch cracked. "RAPH!" She called.


End file.
